


Can't Hold Us Down

by WinterSnow10



Series: Hall of Fame [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Epilogue, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: The epilogue of Hall of Fame in which Marco figures out what's next in his life after completing school





	Can't Hold Us Down

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been over a year since this story ended but in honour of a chapter in my life closing, I've decided to add this for those of your who are interested. Now, there's not much in terms of plot, though there is a brief catch-up about what happened in their final year. Thankfully, it wasn't as outrageous as their fifth year. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, it may not be much but still. Also, I apologise in advance if their are any mistakes, it's currently 5:20am on the day I receive my results.

The anxiety and nervousness coiled in Marco’s stomach as he sat on his bed. He couldn’t sleep, no matter how hard he tried he realised that tomorrow, today, was probably the most important in his life, at least, it was to him. He tapped on his laptop, scrolling through the lines of things to watch before he settled on Shaun of the Dead. He needed something to take his mind off things. He glanced at the clock, in four hours he’d get those dreaded results, those results that decided whether or not he got into college. As the start of the film played, Marco grabbed his phone, gnawing at his lip as he typed of a text.

Marco: ‘Ric? You awake?

It was a few minutes until his phone buzzed.

Eric: Should you not be texting your boyfriend about this?

Marco rolled his eyes. Out of their entire friend group, only Eric knew of the relationship between Marco and his teacher. It had taken the blonde a while to come round to the idea, but in the seven months since he’d found out, he realised that it complete love. Something he saw between himself and Vincent. A lot had happened in the last year, people moved, other’s became distant and grew apart, but one thing didn’t change: Grey was still a prick. He’d never gotten a job in the city again, he did have a string of affairs with lonely women, but hey, they couldn’t judge. Then Marco’s thought’s fell to Robert. He hadn’t seen him in three weeks, his stupid beloved boyfriend had went volunteering with a group in Uganda. He was a bit bitter because of that.

Marco: Can’t believe it all comes down to this. Six years of our lives and one set of exams later and here we are. 

Eric: Life’s not fair, is it? You should have stayed over tonight. It would have been easier. Want to do one final walk?

Marco: With you? I’d do it a hundred times. I have something I want to tell you, but in the morning, okay? Get some sleep.

Eric sent back a gif of two dogs hugging before Marco dropped his phone, turning back to the film. It didn’t really have his attention; he was too busy remembering the last year. It hadn’t been nice. He’d been sicker, missed probably half the school year and had to deal with keeping his clandestine relationship a secret. Marco scratched a hand through his hair, smiling to himself. It had been weird and rough and painful, but it wasn’t half as crazy as fifth year. There was no catfishing, no framing a teacher for being an alcoholic (That wasn’t him, but still it was pretty crazy), no weird stalkers and they didn’t frame anybody for drug possession. All in all, it was good. Remembering it, Marco felt a little lighter. If he could get through that without losing his mind, he could get through anything.

o0o  
“You know you’ve had me worried since that text, right?” Eric muttered, resting against the wall.

“I know. This is going to sound cringy and terrible and just completely stupid but thank you.” Marco whispered, pulling the other teen into a hug.

“Marco. You know I love you. If you’re worried about us growing apart, that’s not going to happen. You and me, we’ve been through too much fucking shit together for us to break now.” Eric stated. “I may also have a surprise.”

Marco was too focused on the other teen to hear the light footsteps that stopped just out of Marco’s reach. Eric smirked, nodding. Confused, Marco turned around only for his heart to clench under his ribcage. Then it thundered, pounding so hard he thought he’d have a heart-attack. The man grinned.

“Not happy to see me?” Robert questioned.

Marco would never admit that his eyes burned with tears as he launched himself at the former teacher. Muscular arms wrapped around him as a chin rested on blonde hair. Marco pulled back with a star-like smile.

“You’re meant to be in Uganda for another week.” Marco said with a narrowed glare.

“I may have lied about it being a month-long trip. You think I’d let you go through this alone?”

“I’m gonna go before you two start eating each-other’s faces off.” Eric mumbled.

Marco turned back to Robert, smiling once again before he scratched his neck. They hadn’t seen much of each other this year, not since Robert went back to college to start his master’s degree. Of course, nobody else knew about their relationship, not yet anyway. Once Marco was out of this place, he was gone for good. The only good thing here was his friends, that, and the road out of it. They walked along to the school, with Robert hanging back as the two teenagers entered those rusted green gates for what would hopefully be the final time. The wait was long and silent, the other students were equally as nervous, with some of them stifling cries. Finally, Mr. Klopp called Marco’s name and Eric, who was crying tears of joy as he texted his mother, gave him an encouraging smile. The chair was soft and squishy, but with the invisible weight on Marco’s shoulder’s made him sink Mr. Klopp regarded him warmly. The white envelope was too heavy in his hands as he smiled at Mr. Klopp

“You’ve been a pleasure to teach, Marco. I hope you succeed.”

Marco nodded, clutching the envelope as he left, bypassing the crowds that had amassed, bypassing the teachers that waited around, some counselling students while other’s just watched. Once he was outside those dastardly gates and his eyes fell to Robert’s golden frame and black hair, he relaxed. The envelope didn’t weigh as much as Marco opened it, breathing out as he took his phone to calculate the points. As he tapped the screen, his heart stopped with a mixture of hope and fear. Marco looked back to the school one final time as Eric joined him, cursing it under his breath. 

“Let’s go.” Was all he said as they re-joined Robert.

Excitement bubbled in his chest as he began to plan his future.


End file.
